Raging seas
by Sparksofrandomness
Summary: Fem/Percy didn't know what she said to get herself stranded in the middle of some forest, because all she could see where trees, rocks, trees and look more Trees! The gods loved messing with her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is going to be a Fem percy jackson x naruto story. With Percy appearing in the naturo world.**

 _thoughts_

 _ **speaking in Japanese**_

 **DISCLAIMER: characters belong to Rick Riordan and Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Edited 2015/07/19**

* * *

"Great just totally great, it makes me feel so special to know how much the gods love to mess up with my life." muttered Perci under her breath. Shes been walking around in the massive forest for what seemed to her like days.

Tree tree, and look another tree! TREES EVERYWHERE! Grabbing a fistful of her black raven hair she pulled them around her face, then proceeded to shove them into her mouth and spit them out the next second. Perci looked up at the sky and whistled wistfully.

 _If only Annabeth was here, she would have found civilisation by now._

"Gaahhh!" Perci yelled, floping onto her ass and then onto her back. Her hair faned around her face like a halo, her sea green eyes sparkling in the light. She was in simple words - beautiful.

This must be the most wierd and horrible gone day in her life, even beating the I-found-out-I'm-a-demi-god-and-theres-a-massive-prophecy-about-me-maybe-destroying-the-world because being sent to some random place in a middle of no where by a minor god, without water on a hot boiling day was **horrible.** She didn't even insult the god! Sure maybe she said a word or two, but nothing too bad.

Hoping back onto her feet Perci walked towards some where, her hands going to her pockets checking her sword- Riptide-to be there. Ohh and lets not forget that she didn't have any weapons on her either...well exept her sword... But still, she was only dressed in her orange Half-Blood T-shirt and lose black shorts. Her five beads laying down above her breasts, each bead for every year spent at camp half-blood.

"I'm going to be in soo much trouble if I get back"

After two hours of walking Perci dropped onto the ground, finally having found a road- or the closest thing to a road. She swatted her hand to the side of her neck where she had felt a small pinch, her fingers now holding a small stick-something that looked like a oversized toothpick. She gaped at it, then collapsed on the ground as unconsciousness took over.

* * *

Perci woke up to the sound of distant voices, grudgingly sitting upfront...inside what looked like a cell. The light was dimmed, constricting her view of the cell but she could make out the faint outlines of other people, mostly woman from their small builds.

"uff" she rubbed her head as the cell jumped up.

 _wait what? ohhh I'm in a carridge like the ones in roman times when they used to go and sell sla- and lets not finish this thought_

Perci looked at the whimpering woman, there where children also aged from 6 to 12 years old. She gasped as she saw a 11 year old girl with a swollen face, one eye shut closed and dried up blood on her clothes, the girl was curled up in a corner her body shivering and staring at her with doe frightened eyes.

Perci clenched her firsts with anger, she couldn't understand how anyone could hurt a child or be part in human trafficking. She had to save them or at least die trying because if she didn't get them out of here, they will meet a fate worse than death.

The raven haired girl crawled on her fours towards the door, Perci pressed her cheek against the bar, trying to see if there where any guards. Noticing none she quietly took a pin out of her hair, stuck it into the lock and started twisting. Seems like spending her time with Connor and Travis turned out to be useful. The boys always told her to keep a hair pin as a mean to escape if she was ever in trouble.

Hearing a click she turned around to face the other woman who were staring at her with shocked expressions them with looks of hope. Smiling she waved her hand and jumped out of the carridge.

She rolled as she let the momentum carry her, as her body connected with the ground. Few seconds later, more thumps were heard as the womam from the carridge followed her example. Almost instantly there was shouting of men.

The Carriage was pulled to a stop. With men appearing out of thin air around her. Perci quickly got up onto her feet, rushing to the females who were now huddled together.

Perci wouldn't wait for them to make the first move, she had to act before they decided to do anything. Better to surprise them than wait untill they overpowered her with their numbers.

Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths.

Her sea green eyes snapped open, like the violent tide that took you away before the storm. Feeling the familiar pull in her stomach she raised her hands, water instantly raisng from under the ground. It rose like a tidal wave, becoming bigger each passing second.

"Run I'll hold them back!"

Hearing the desperation in her voice the woman ran into the forest. The men yelled in alarm glaring angrily at her but before they could do anything else she dropped her hands, the massive wave instantly crushing down upon them. Abliterating the stone wall that has risen from the ground to protect them. Not giving it much thought she pivoted around and sprinted away, hoping to lead them away from the others.

Dodging the branches, she jumped over fallen logs. Her heart beating wildly as she ran.

"Ahh!" Perci cried, collapsing face first into the ground as a kunai lodged itself into her leg. Large hands grasped her hair and lifting her right of her feet, so that she was now facing a snarling face of a man. He had a scar diagonally running across his face. Dark eyes like the pits of hell and crooked teeth which were pulled back into a wicked grin promising things worse than death.

She spat.

The smack that soon followed echoed through the forest. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she cradled her now stinging cheak but stopped as she felt his fingers enclosing around her throught, tightening painfull and crushing her airways.

Perci kicked her feet, and tried to pry his fingers away but the uglies grip was as strong as steel. She struggled harder thrashing in his hand. He was laughing now. His cold eyes silently mocking her.

When suddenly they rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed, dropping her to.

Perci coughed and greedily sucked in the air to calm her raging heart and fill in her air deprived lungs.

Gentle hands helped her up, carefully picking up Percy and cradling her to a hard chest. Smooth words were spoken to her, none of which she understood but the calming way in which they were spoken helped her regulate her breathing. Slowly she drifted into a unconsciousness the second time that day.

* * *

 **Yamato p.o.v**

He didn't know what to think of the girl in his arms. It was meant to be a easy A rank mission. Save the kidnapped girls, bring them back to their village and come back.

Definitely not meet the horde of running woman he and taichou where ment to save, kill the men after them and go search for a black haired woman with 'eyes like the sea' because she saved them and needed help.

Finding her was easy. Saving her was easy as well.

"Yamato you head on with the woman back to the village, I'll escort the other females back home" Yamato looked at his captain and nodded. Speeding up and turning left.

"what are we going to do with you hmm?" he asked "because I'm pretty sure people aren't supposed to be alive without chakra or be able to 'raise water from the ground."

Whoever this woman was he was sure that Ibiki would figure it out and if not then they could always have Inoichi check her memories.

Then they would wait for Tsunade orders and see what they would have to do about the girl.

 _It would be pitty to kill you if we find out that you're a spy._

* * *

"What the hell"

Perci tried to rub her head but found out that her hands where chained to a chair. She was in a room with no windows or doors, black walls and... Black everything.

"oy let me out!...Hey anybody there?" when no one answered Perci smacked her head against the deask with a loud 'thump'

She bit her lip, and with a constipated look on her face tried to stand up, bent double as she tried to balance the chair on her back. She woggled towards the door, but stopped half way when she realised that there was no door handle or lock.

 _Thats awesome! Wait a minute... how the hell did they lock me into a room without a door? Unless theres a secret passage in here somewhere..._

Looking around the room she noticed several stickers- or whatever they were actually called- glowing a faint blue, a nice contrast to the neverending colour of black. Wiggling some more to see the sticker better as she tripped on her own feet.

Deciding that the floor was nice and comfortable, she rolled onto her left so that she could see a desk in the middle of the room... How the Hades she didn't see it earlier was a mystery.

5hours later...

"BREAK YOU LEECHING CHAIR I WANT YOU OF MY BACK"

 _Thump_

 _"_ I'll KILL ALL OF CHAIRKIND!"

 _thump_

 _"YOU SHALL NEVER WIN!"_

 _Thump. Thump. Thump_

The sound of splintering wood was heard, as Perci belly flooped the floor, pressing her red face to the cool surface. For the past 4 hours she has been running backwards into the walls with the hope of breaking the stupid chair while cackling like an old hag and whispering promises of a chair genocide.

Her used to be straight black raven hair was now tangles and in knots with bits of leaves and wood shavings.

Four people suddenly stepped out of the shadows, three of them had some kind of animal masks, wearing silver armour, their arms where bear and she could see the firm muscle in them. Compared to them the fourth guy looked less dangerous. He was tall - like all of them- about 6ft 3, he had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore no mask. At the top of his head she could even see a headband with a swirl engraved on it.

 _maybe it was a fashion sense of some kind_

 _"_ ** _Are you a result of Orochimaru?"_**

Perci furrowed her brows in confusion and shook her head, the moment the blonde had opened his mouth a loud of gibberish came out.

 **"Do you know the reason why you don't have any chakra?"** the man asked. Perci stared at him in confusion. She had no idea what the man was saying.

"Don't you have a translator or something?" Apparently it was a wrong thing to ask as the man narrowed his eyes.

" **theres no reason for you to talk rubbish, we will let you go if you answer our questions truthfully"**

 **"** Either you're deaf or you've never heard English" she snapped. Perci had enough of today, she was too tiered to deal with this.

* * *

After thousand of questions, shows of intimidation and what they could do to her- which was a lot and these people either where supermen or some steroid addicts because no one could crumble stones in there hands and leave a fist size whole in the wall- Perci was debating to either cry or bang her head on the table, repeatedly until there was a Perci sized face dent

A tap brought her out of la land. The blonde haired man was now standing beside a guy with pineapple hair who had a similar scar to the guy who tried to to stuff the life out of her. The pineapple head had poofed in. Yes you read it right. Poofed into the room and started talking to blonde man like no tomorrow, sometimes casually nodding his head at her.

Perci looked away from them. Pfft and it wasn't because she was starting to feel uncomfortable under their gaze. There was just something off about them. No human was meant to be so silent or still. They walked like predators, their movements graceful and fluid. Faces devoid of any emotions or thoughts.

Then there were their eyes.

Their eyes showed hidden pain and suffering, the moment she met his eyes she couldn't bare it and looked away. These men were broken. They were walking between a thin line of madness. One mishap, one tragic event and they would lose it. But she could also see strength in them because whoever survived such things couldn't be anything but strong.

 _The eyes are the windows to a soul afterall, no matter how much they want to hide away, the eyes will always be a dead give away. My father told me that by simply looking into someone eyes you could tell what kind of person they are._

As if reading her mind Pineapple man grabbed her face, holding it in place as she tried to jerk back away instantly, looking anywhere but his face. The man tightened his hold on her and Perci let out a whimper, eyes subconsciously snapping back towards him. When there eyes met and she couldn't help but look away from him again.

His stare was just so intense when he searched her eyes for any sign of ill intempt. After what seemed like eternity, with a satisfied nod pineapple man looked at blondie - who walked over and placed his hand on her forehead. All Percy could

 _Damn unconscious again... Seriously?!_

* * *

 **So that's the end. The next chapter will be some of her memories that Inoichi will see... Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys heres the second chapter!**

 **DISCLAIME: Don't own Percy or Naruto**

the line thingy magigy means change of memory and sorry if the story seems a bit broken. Blame it on Inoichi, hes the one going through the memories xD

 _Memories/ thoughts_

 ** _Japanese_**

 ** _Edited 2015/07/19_**

* * *

 _A young girl was happily running along a shore, the clear water lapping at her feet. Raven black hair flowing behind her back with sea green eyes reflecting the ocean. A happy giggle came from her as she twirled around, stretching her small arms as far as they could go while throwing her head back. The sun kissed her skin as the gentle breeze caressed her face._

 _She laughed and collapsed onto the sand in a dizzy heap as it cushioned her fall. Curiouse eyes peeked at the girl. A man was sat near her; dressed only in a pair of bermuda shorts and old warn out sandals. He had messy black hair-like her own- sun kissed skin and eyes like the very ocean she was facing._

 _"Where's your mother little one?" his voice was smooth, like a wave washing onto the shore, then he added on second thought "you shouldn't wonder out alone."_

 _"My mommy went to buy us ice-cream!"_

 _"Are you happy?" the question itself was harmless, but the intensity in the mans eyes portrayed that the answer the girl will give him would be a determined factor to a decision he will make._

 _The little girl looked up and smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth._

 _"mhm, Mommy is the best! But I don't know where daddy is...Mommy said he was lost at sea. Not dead. Lost"_

 _The girl got a far away look in her eyes as she stared at the horizon. The man slowly turning his head to stare to. Neither spoke, both submerged in their memories. With a sigh the man stood up, and patted her on the head, breaking her out of trance._

 _" You'll find him Perci... Whenever you feel lost or uncertain. Just look towards the ocean"_

 _He was already walking away, hand raised in a goodbye. Perci grinned with a much lighter heart and ran back to her mother. Not questioning how the man knew her name as she had never given it to him._

* * *

 _"Grover you're a donkey?!" exlaimed Percy, her eyes wide with shock because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves._

* * *

 _"The sword has a long and tragic history that we not need not go into" Chiron told Percy "Its name is Anaklusmos"_

 _"Riptide"' she translated, surprised the Ancient Greek came so easily._

 _"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."_

 _She looked at the wickedly sharp blade. "what do you mean it won't harm mortals?"_

 _"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the cyclops, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the river Lethe. Its deadly to monsters, to any creature of the Underworld. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion, they're simply bot enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you as a demi-god you can be killed by either celestial or mortal weapons. You're twice as vulnerable."_

 _"good to kn-"_

The memories suddenly became a blur, like a picture in a book, the pages turned with astonishing speed. As if someone had pressed the speed buttom on a pilot. Percy saw her friends, Connor and Travis running away from the Ares cabin with Clarisse cackling madly behind them, eyes sparkling madly with promises of slow and painthful death.

"stop please"

She was now looking at herself, bent in pain with the sky on her shoulders watching helplessly as Zoe was impaled with a spear by her father, Atlas.

 _"you knew"_

 _Zoë looked up, her eyes briefly meeting with Thalias before turning to stare back at the sky._

 _"Yes"_

 _Zoë gave them a last smile, took her last breath and closed her eyes. The moon encasing the warrior in a silver glow, Artemis gently kissing her companions forehead. Before softly saying-_

 _"You'll never be forgotten Zoë, you'll live on in the stars watching over your sisters, giving them guidance and strength to carry on fighting."_

 _The huntress glowed, her body shimmered in pale blue before crumpling into golden dust that flew into the sky, its form taking on the shape of stars. That night the huntress was born."_

 _"_ No, no...Stop!"

* * *

" _Percy Andromeda Jackson, for saving Olympus we shall grant you any wish you may desire. Yes even the most sought after. If you so wish we will turn you into a goddess. Your father, Poseidon agreed to have you as his right hand woman" Zeus almighty voice boomed. "what do you choose, demi-god"_

 _Percy looked behind her. Everyone was there watching sadly, their eyes held acceptance. They thought she would agree._

 _Annabeth was crying, looking anywhere but her. No. She will not leave her friends. Sea grean eyes looked into electric blue ones. Two words echoed throughout the throne room._

 _"I refuse"_

* * *

 _"So... Dirt-face face wants to destroy the gods and us by hoping that both camps will murder each other"_

 _"They will murder each other seaweed brain" said Annabeth, her voice layced with annoyance. "Romans and Greeks never liked each other. Why do you think Cow queen wiped out your memory?"_

 _"jeez wise girl" Percy raised her hands in mock surrender._

"ENOUGH" Percy roared. Shattering the memory like glass. She won't let a stranger mind rape her. She struggled for control, viciously trying to push the blonde out, she latched onto the pain she felt. It was real. It was her link to reality - she will use it to break free.

They struggled, neither gaining control. Untill a massive wave of pain broke her concentration. The blonde used it to his advantage digging one last time into her mind.

* * *

" _Nico!"_

 _Her bloodied fingers, held onto the edge. Preventing her and Annabeth from falling into the pit below._

 _"Lead them to the other side!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Nico please. You have to lead them to the other side. Promise me you'll do it!"_

 _Nico closed his eyes in sorrow, his hand still outstreched towards the girl he loved. Not trusting himself to speak he nodded._

 _Percy flashed him a sad smile, fingers slipping. She was falling, darkness swallowing her from sights._

"ENOUGH!" with a powerful push Percy threw the man out of her head. Her breathing was laboured, beads of sweat glistened on her skin _._ The man wasn't faring any better. His hand was pinching the bridge of his nose to stop it from bleeding. He was looking at her with wide astonished eyes not quite believing what he has just experienced and seen.

Grabbing pineapple man, the blondy rushed him out of the room.

"Yeah run you little blondy. Dare you to try that again!" she howled to his retreating back "umm...actually don't and um forget I said anything..."

* * *

 **Shikaku p.o.v**

"So you're telling me, that the girl is some kind of demi-god"

"You don't understand! I've seen it, these metal things on wheels and..and the buildings. They were massive! Even taller than the Hokage mountain!" Inoichi shook Shikaku, his eyes seeing everything and nothing at all.

"There are thousand of languages as well. That's why she can't understand us!" Inoichi threw his hands up in the air, jumping at the ball of his feet. He swirled to face the Jonin excitement clear in his gaze "Do you know what this means? The possibilities are endless, she could teach us this 'inglisho' and ' morcey kodu'. No other village will be able to crack our messages. Simply because they're not from this world!"

Said Jonin was now full on jumping. Shikaku swore if he continued to do so he will fall right through the floor. To think that he was worried for him when blood spontaneously started trickling down his nose.

"Troublesome"

Not hearing a thing Inochi kept on blubbering like a madman. Stopped mid rant and sprinted out of the door- beautifully face planting it as he forgot that being a ninja didn't give you the power to walk through solid objects. Shikaku should probably ask Kakashi or some other nin-jutsu expert to make one and prevent a new fashion statement - body planted holes in everyday furniture and walls.

"Damn Yamanaka making me hurry"

Pineapple head strolled like a boss into the hokage office. Shoulders squared, hands in pockets and half liddled eyes staring blankly with boredom at... Inoichi shaking Tsunade, whos head bobbled back and forth with unfathomable speed. He winced feeling sorry for the man he called friend because when he let Tsunade out of his hold the woman without doubt would beat him black and blue or at least leave with him with nightmares for the rest of his life.

"I'll let go of the Hokage if I were you" he slurred, voice bored and uninterested. Blondy snapped his head back to look at him them back to his Hokage. Eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as the savage woman faced him.

Letting go as if burned he quickly bowed and apologiesed profoundly.

"No matter how much I want to kill you right now Yamanaka your mind skills are quite useful."

Y _ou just dodged death my friend_

"So what do we do with her?" he asked "cuz what that idiot said, she's too useful to get rid of. We could expend our military knowledge and gain advantage over the Akatsuki"

Tsunade nodded "Listen. From now on this is going to be a SS rank secret-mission. I want you Inoichi to teach her our languag-"

"NO!" he yelled, arms crisscrossed over is chest. "You'll need someone with patience of a saint. That girl has dyslexia and DHD not excluding attention span of a fish. I would kill or maim her in the first 10 minuets"

"Then you deal with it then"

"Why don't we just get Shikaku son to do it?"

Silence reigned. All three ninja lips streched back in sinister smiles. Shikaku even cackled in glee, hands rubbing against each other infront of his face. It would be hilarious to watch his son try and teach that girl.

"Now that we all agree. I want you- " pointing a finger at blondy " to bring the girl to anbu headquarters. Preferably under constant surveillance... Just make sure that she doesn't feel caged. While you-" a nod at Shikaku " will explain the situation to your son and bring him over to teach the girl. It's about time the younger generation started taking control."

Pineapple head nodded and at once disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Opening the front door Shikaku walked inside, then onto there backyard where he new that Shikamaru would be cloud gazing or asleep.

He stopped before him, raised his foot and kicked him in the side.

The clone of his father -minus scar- jerked awake, eyes meeting dangerously happy ones. Instantly cringing away from his father as he gave him a wicked grin.

"Got a mission for you son"

* * *

 **Sorry that the chapter is short. But after accidentally deleating parts of it and restarting again like 2 times... I kinda got tierd and annoyed.**

 **So thanks for all likes, follows and reviews.**

 **You make me soo HAPPY AND JELLY INSIDE!**

 **QUESTION: who do you want Perci to be paired up with?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews! Heres the next chap. Hehe Percy will definitely cause a massive uproar... So much for staying an SS class secret-poor shika xDDDD**

 **EDITED 2015/07/19**

* * *

"FREEDOM! " Perci screamed, bolting out of the door and shutting it behind her. There was no way in Hades that she was going to let herself be poked and proded like some kind on alien. These people weren't humans and definitely not gods or demi-gods.

 _I mean what kind of people are able to make their hands glow and look into people's minds!_

 _Sweet beard of Zeus! That minor god that she 'insulted' must've sent her to area 51! With wierd people or monsters of some type now trying to experiment on demi-gods!_

 _No Perci_ she chastised herself _dont overthink this, Annabeth is for that stuff. Just do what you do best. Cause chaos._

She skidded to a halt, her heels digging into the floor. Three men stood infront of her all of them tall and muscular, there bodies lean and tense. Ready to move in a blink of an eye. Feeling others behind her Perci swore, her great escape wouldn't be so great afterall. Without formulating a plan she ran for it-straight at the masked men. They all squared their shoulders, one foot forward than the other back. Focused eyes waiting for her to reach arm length.

Accelerating the demi-god skidded onto her back, flying underneath one of the mans legs and smaking the back of their knees, making their legs buckle and collapse in a 'will you marru me' pose. Grinning Perci quickly rightened herself, and jumped out of the closest window. Her hands flying infront of her face to protect it from shattering glass.

If you're confused on why she's running like a psycho let me take you back 30min just after Shikaku followed Inoichi into Tsunade office.

 _She tapped her fingers on the desk, twiddled with her beads and tapped her foot. Then continued to repeat the action several more times. Deaming it safe to start on with her plan, she fell limp onto her desk, head planting it and all (face or body plants on furniture should totally be a new decoration statement) she laid still and held her breath. Being the daughter of Poseidon meant that she could hold it in for eternity-not really - but thats not the point here._

 _Seconds went past then minuets, then more than 10minuets before she finally could hear a door opening, quick brisk footsteps walked towards her and two finger tips were placed onto her pulse then, what she thinks was an ear beside her mouth, checking her for breathing. Seeing that the raven haired girl wasn't breathing the doctor quickly started shouting gibberish._

 _Acting fast her fist connected with his face. Cracking his nose and rendering him unconscious._

 _"sorry mate. This is nothing personal... FREEDOM!"_

So, lets get back to her grand escape -

This may be by far the most stupid jumps she has done. Not the highest from which she has jumped from but definitely the mose dangerous. Reason why:

1\. There was no water at the bottom to heal and rejuvenate her. 2. There was no goddess to heal her and send her back on her merry way.

She did the only logical thing anyone would do. Screamed her head of like a banshee.

"AHHHHH!"

Startled citizens of Konoha whipped their heads up, squinting eyes trying to see who was screaming like a possessed person. Some barley shrugged their shoulders and ignored the girl like everyday acurance.

On instinct Perci felt a tug at the pit of stomach, and pulled. Water instantly rose from basins, bottles, mugs and everything else that contained it. It rose to cocoon her, slowing her fall enough so that when she touched the ground and rolled to break the force of the impact, she didn't break any bones and continued running, bumping into a few people and tripple over children who happened to be in her way.

Seeing the top of the trees behind a building, she headed in that direction. Jumping and rolling out of the way while ducking and doging masked men. She was Persephone Andromeda freaking Jackson, being able to avoid moves that she couldn't see was her speciality after fighting gods, monsters and giants you learn't to never think about what you were doing just act on instict, so when she felt a prickle down her spine she dived onto the ground.

A body flew over her -possibly ment to tackle her - and crashed into a fruit stand. Tomatoes spraying lovely red juice onto anyone standing close.

Laughing as she ran past, she gave a wink and waved her hand in goodbye.

"Finally!"

Before her was a canopy of tress, further back a massive waterfall with a boy sitting infront of it and two other men sat to the left. Perci pushed her legs to run faster, no way was she going to get caught with water so near!

"Try to catch me now blondy!"

Taking three massive leaps she dived head first into the cooling water. Shocking the three males into defensive stances, kunai at hand.

In the water the raven head let herself relax, all loud noise was washed away in the depth of the waterfall. The pain in her legs and mind subsided, the water healing any injuries the girl still had. She looked up, the water shimmered and sparkled in the suns light as the faint outline of a face was trying to peer into the depths, without doubt it must have been the boy that was sat atop the rock facing the waterfall.

Searching around for some marine life she saw none. No fish had yet come and great her- which was kind of concerning. The water itself felt unatural- like it wasn't supposed to be there, like it shouldn't exist.

 _Annabeth why aren't you here, I need you to save my ass!_

* * *

 **Shikamaru p.o.v**

"So you want me to teach a dyslexic girl our language." drawled Shikamaru."A girl who is a 'demi-god' and not from this world. Did I miss anything important?"

"Good to know that you understand son" replied Shikaku "and yes you should probably pack a bag cuz you'll be living with her in anbu headquarters. Figuratively speaking of course"

"This is such a drag"

"It's about time you started getting involved in these types of things"

Shikamaru gave him a pointed look "you mean it's about time that the brats started working and took over our own problems"

His father chuckled and patted his head.

"Trouble-"

"Shikaku we have a serious problem!" the head of the Yamanaka clan cried "the girl escape and jumped into a waterfall and hasn't come out yet. The anbu have closed of every escape routs and are now stood around the waterfall. Hatake Kakashi and Yamato were already there" his words came out in one long breath, hands flying in a blur ad he stared expectantly and the genus waiting for him to find a solution to the problem.

"couldn't you just get the anbu to jump into the water and get her out?"

he shook his head "we already tried that. The moment they submerged the water spat them right back out"

"Kakashi-san?"

"The Jonin just stood there and laughed"

Shikaku face palmed, looked at Shikamaru and strolled away.

Pineapple 2 and blondy both watched the mans retreating back. No doubt leaving him to sort out the mess.

"What a drag"

* * *

"Yo Shika got any idea of what's going on?" Naruto asked his hair still dripping wet. "I've been watching with kakashi sensei as the anbu kept being spat out of the water, but the pervert won't tell me anything!" he growled, throwing his hands in exasperation.

"Can't, it's supposed to be an SS-rank secret"

"WHAT!" Naruto eyes nearly popped out of there sockets "KAKASHI-SENSEI how come the lazy ass gets an SS-rank mission and I don't?!" his voice shook the ground. Accusing finger threatengly close to the silver mans face.

The Jonin in turn flipped a page from his book and continued reading, then excruciatingly slowly peaked his eye over the book and at his student before lazily lowering his eyes down again.

Naruto bristled in anger.

"If you're not going to tell me I'll go inside and find out myself, te'bayo!"

The anbu moved in to stop him but the subtle raise of Hatakes hand made them freeze in their tracks and make way as the Uzumaki went of like a rocket into the water with a humongous splash.

Shikamaru signed, he better find a way to get the girl out or they'll be standing guard forever.

He gave no notice as from the corner of his eye he saw the idiot burped out of the waterfall lake that Yamato formed... Yamato... Formed.

 _Thats it! He'll have the mukoton user cancel out his jutsu. The girl won't have no where to go then and if she decided to fight she wouldn't stand a chance. The raven head doesn't have chakra so she should be as strong physically as a civilian man._

"Yamato-san can you cancel out the jutsu?"

Yamat looked at him then pouted "sure you'll be the one to figure it out...and here I was having so much fun with Taichou"

"hmm Tenzo you better start then" added the Hatake.

"right I'm on it. - Suiton: Takitsubo no jutsu, release!" the waterfall rumbled, water spewed like out of a volcano, chunks of rock fell down. Then in a second folded in on itself, water reseaded back and burst in a small shower.

In the middle now stood a female with waist length raven black hair, sun kisses skin and amazing sea green eyes that were wide with astonishment. Full pink lips parted in shock.

 _She's definitely not from this world._

* * *

 **Perci p.o.v**

She was surrounded, after paying too much attention and focus in keeping the blonde boy out of the water, she hadn't realised that the waterfall was shrinking and bursting out of existence the next moment.

She could try and fight her way out, take Anaklusmos out and scare them a little. Maybe the mist will show them her holding a bazooka or something equally awesome. Riptide wouldn't be able to hurt them if they're humans, it would simply pass through them like mist. On the other hand if they're monsters of some new species...

 _Its adios and hello escape take 2_

She tenced as a clone copy of pineapple man stepped forward, arms raised to show her he meant no harm. Perci scoffed and rolled her eyes - as if she believed him.

The guy stopped and looked at her. His eyes silently calculating the situation. Just like Annabeth. Though the guy could be as clever or even smarter than her best friend. Now that, was a scary thought. The world would be better of without master mind geniuses and revenge bent individuals 'caugh' Kronos 'cough' Gaia 'cough' hell bent on world domination or some stuff like that.

If she could, Perci would just beat the crap out of them and maybe fix a loose screw in there somewhere. Adrenaline pumped throughout her body, her body flexed and unflexed her muscles for the fight. The question was who was going to make the first move?

She twirled round arm knocking the stike ment at her neck. She ducked low and sweeped her feet but the masked man jumped back.

He was tall, taller than the other men had silver gravity defying hair and one dark blue eye, the other was hidden by a headband. A mask covered the bottom of his face so that only the eye was visible. He was dressed in a simple green vest and navy trousers.

She couldn't afford to mess around. Not with this guy. Perci reached for her pen, and took of the cap, the pen grew longer and heavier in her hand. In half a second, she held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. It was the first weapon that actually felt balanced in her hand.

The man also drew his katana from a strange shaped seal. The weapon was thinner than Perci's, but just as long and sharp.

For a long moment they stood motionless. Demi-god and shinobi watching each other. With a blur of motion the ninja jumped at Perci, slashing at her ribs. Perci reflexively parried the attack, and their swords met in a shower of sparks. Riptide was batted aside as if were no more than a fly. The man did not take the advantage of the opening, however, but spun to his right and struck at her other side. She barely stopped the blow and backpedaled frantically, stunned at the silver mans ferocity and speed.

He attacked again, swinging at her head. Perci ducked under the razor sharp edge. _But why was he toying with her?_ For a few seconds she was too busy warding him off to think about it, then realised _, he wants to know how proficient I am._

Understanding that _,_ she began the most complicated series of attacks she knew. Flowed from one pose to onother, recklessly combining and modifying then in ever possible way. They were engaged in a fiery dance, Perci couldn't remember for how long they fought but her arm burned ferociously with each strike. At last she lunged forward, the ninja sidestepped, sweeping the point of his katana up to her jawbone with inhuman speed.

Perci froze as the icy metal touched her skin.

Slowly the ninja lowered his blade and sealed it away. In a daze Perci slowly straightened up as the silver haired man motioned silently with a finger, turned and walked away. The crowd of masked men parted before him and a hush fell over the shinobi crowd now gathered.

Slightly bowing her head in defeat and acceptance, she then raised her head back up eyes burned with a new fever to learn and grow- become a better swordsman than before. Her skills may be enough to kill monsters, but that man had just reminded her that there was always someone stronger and faster. The humbling thought made her smile.

 _I needed that. I was too confident im my skill and arogant. If I thought that I could take them on and win... The glory from my fellow campers was actually getting into my head._

 _Thank you and watch out wierd aliens. Perci Jackson is here and I will turn your world upside down._

* * *

 **Kakashi p.o.v**

He smirked. He may have cheated a bit by reinforcing his limbs with chakra, successfully also increasing his strength and speed. But hey, he was a ninja and as a ninja they never played by the rules.

 _With the girl round konoha. Nothing will be quite the same as before..._

* * *

 **Soooo this is the end of chap 3!**

 **And the votes for percy x someone so far are**

 **Naruto: 3**

 **Shikamaru: 2**

 **Thank you again for all the reviews and stuff! FLIES AWAY ON UNICORN TO FOOD LAND.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I read the reviews and saw that I should change Percys name. So I'm going to call her Perci. Her full name would be Persephone. So just give me a review or pm me if you would like me to call her in the next chp Seph or Perci (I will edit the other chapters and change her name as well so it wouldn't be confusing...)  
**

 **P.s Sorry if the japanese is incorrect ... I'm using google translate. So yeeeaah**

 **Japanese- blah blah** _ **  
**_

 _thoughts- blah blah_

 ** _EDITED 2015/07/19_ **

* * *

**_1 month after defeat via Kakashi..._**

 **"Mi - zu, mizu "**

 **"Mizu"**

 **"Shó-gi, shógi**

 **"Shohgi"**

 **"No, shó-gi. Repeat slowly Shó-"**

"No more!" Perci cried as exagerated tears streaked down her face. "I've been repeating words after you, for like, the whole eternity. I want freedom, be able to feel the wind against my skin as I run across the fields. Adults would be shouting and shaking their heads in disaproval! Please just let me out!" She raised her fists and proceded to pound them against the door, totally ignoring her guards and tormentor. For the last month she has been doing nothing but _learning_ and _more_ learning. Since Perci lost the fight against the silver haired man, honor stated that she followed him and did as he asked, never in her wildest dreams had she thought that the enemy could be so cruel and heartless- being a demi-god with ADHD and dyslexia sure made the academic part of life nothing but a nightmare.

So when she followed after the silver haired man Perci was ready to face a batalion of monsters and what-not in a massive death arena, definetely not ready to stumble akwardly into a nice sized room with one table, two chairs and a handful of children books in younger pineapples head hand, and gape in shock for a good 5minutes.

So here she was, banging her fists like mad against the door, curses and other colourful words spewing out of her mouth. When that seemed to have no effect, her knees slid down onto the floor, forehead now rested on the cool surface. The male sat behind her stared with half liddled eyes, amusement and annoyance clearly displayed in the dark pools. Shikamaru doubted that the strange girl had payed any attention to his effort in trying to teach her his language in hope that he wouldn't have to spend more time than neccessary _clearly the one time I actually put effort into what I'm doing, It's totally ignored and unpreciated_ he thought dryly. So when the girl - he still didn't know her name- had started displaying her ADHD he wondered when she would snap. True to his suprise and amusement it was some hours later.

 **"Mendokusé"**

Walking slowly towards the door and making sure to make some sort of noise as not to startle her of his approach. He unsealed the seal on the door and nudged her side with the side of his knee to tell her to move. The black haired beauty cautiously looked upwards and jumped on her knees, giving him enough space to open the door. Not taking care if the girl was walking behind him or not he strolled through the anbu halls, hands reaching for the ciggaretes in his pockets, taking one out he lit it. Shikamaru inhaled slowly, his system responding to the smoke, and he felt his lungs being wrapped by a warm blanket. Taking small, slow draws of the cigarette, he felt delighted, it was the longest month of Shikamaru life. Resticted by his task to teach the girl, the shinobi wasn't able to comfort himself with smoking.. A habbit he gained after Asumas death.

"Hey, wait up!" Perci jogged to catch up to the guy, walking slightly to the left as she took in his appearance. He had a flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matchisng pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. The placement of his forehead protector was the same as before, but only the metal part was visible, seemingly sewn onto the shirt itself. He is also equipped with a chūnin's tanto horizontally strapped onto the back of his flak jacket via a brown strap.

The demi-god in turn had her orange camp half-blood t-shirt and shorts and worn out shoes, the same pair of clothes she had a month ago. The strange people (She figured that they weren'y aliens, just wierd wierdos) had tried to burn her clothes and make her dress in those wierd dresses, yukatas if she remembered correctly. Now don't get her wrong she had nothing against dresses, just the fact that a monster could come along and try to kill her, dresses were impractical and would more likely lead her to an early grave. Perci wasn't ready to give her uncle Hades, a visit. Not until she was at least older than 25.

Smacking face first into a wall and falling oh so gracefully onto her but, she glared at the wall...back of pineapple head.

 _Dayuum what the hell are the men here made of, metal and steel?_

Ignoring the hand out streched towards her, Perci squeeled in joy as she saw the outside. Staggering to her feet she ran to taste the wind and feel the sun on her skin again. If she was lucky enough there even might be a stream or lake she could submerge herself in. The presence of water always calmed her and made Perci feel safe.

Before she could even take a step outside, warm strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist sending her feet flying outwards as her body slumpled against a firm chest. She bit her lip and squinted her eyes in hope to prevent the slow creeping blush about to blossom on her cheeks. Feeling the chest beneth her rumble, Perci tilted her head to the side, sea green eyes interlocking with dark pools, unwinding his arms around her waist he grabbed her wrist and steered her away from the ouside, feet automatically moving from there own acord.

Realising what just happened, her face turned bright as a tomato, eyes glaring daggers at her offendors back.

"I wanted to go outside!" the shinobi gave no reaction of ever hearing her speak and continued on, effortlessly dragging her behind him "You want me to shrivel like on old hag, don't you?!... I refuse to turn white and lose my tan. I refuse Spiky hair. I refuse you hear me!"

Chuckling at the girl the lazy Nara kept on walking. Laughing on the inside as anbu and other ninja gaped at them. Mouths wide open and eyes popping out of there sockets. He only wished that someone bought a camera to take a picture. Shikamaru merily walked towards the Yamanaka office, cigarrete long gone and forgotten, with a angry black head staring daggers at his back. He was lucky that looks couldn't kill.

"I shall never let myself become an old hag, I won't let you succeed!"

 **"Mendokusé"**

* * *

Thrashing in her seat, Perci wiggled and spazed fruitlessly in her chair. The damn ropes just wouldn't loosen up. So after being dragged into an office, she was instantly tied to a chair and left to her own devices as Shikamaru talked with Inoichi. In the whole month the girl had been held hostage she displayed no hostile thoughts or intentions excluding her bouts of crazy - trying to get out of chakra seated ropes while impersonating a fish. Mouth wide gasping for air, body twerking from one side to the other as her legs kicked out in the air.

He wondered if water would calm her down.

 **"So you just try and make a jutsu to translate our language to her?**

 **"It's not impossible. I could probably get it done by the end of this week with Shikaku and a nin-jutsu expert, preferably Kakashi-san"**

 **"So what should I do with her?"** Inoichi tilted gis head in thought **,** after a month of no progress the idea of a language jutsu was more in there favor. " **Take the girl outside, show her konoha maybe even treat the female to some Ichiraku ramen"**

With a glance at the older man, he nodded while releasing the girl from her bounds, grabbed her just unded her armpit and was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Both appearing in front of Ichiraku. Konoha civilians wearily eyed the foreign woman. Her features were exotic and unearthly. Her skin was golden, taned from bathing in the sun, long wisps of raven black hair seemed to gleam with night blue streaks as the hair captured the light just right. She had the kindest pair of ocean green eyes trimmed by long gorgeous lashes. Unlike many kunoichi and civilian woman they held warmth and innocence, the emotion clearly displayed open for everyone to see. They were eyes that held strength and refusal to diminish by the evil in the world. Florid cheeks and flawlessly sculpted lips, as if crafted by the gods themselves.

Shooting the civilians looks, he grabbed the girl again and seated her down.

 **"Two miso ramen please" T** he old man nodded and smiled as he placed to bowls in front of them.

 **"Itadakimasu"**

Perci looked how the Nara split his chopsticks and started eating, with the intent to copy him she reached for her own chopsticks and split them. Feeling uncomfortable as she held them, with a shaking hand Perci tried to pick up the noodles. Blind to all the stares she was receiving; with a inourmouse concentration (that she never displayed before) Perci opened her mouth and striked her hand into her mouth.

Unfortunately Instead of shoving the falling noodles into her awaiting mouth, with the end of the chopstick she smacked it against her cheek. Momentarily blinded by the stinging pain in her cheek, her seat tipped backward. Raven hair sprawled around her head like medusas snakes, shocked expression as she tried to regain her posture.

The extra moment used to regain herself made her a target to flying ramem.

Laugher filled the air, some witnesses even choked on their drinks as the girl gazed in bewilderment. Groaning Perci knew that some god loved messing with her life. She could imagine Zeus sitting around a majestic table with a round globe grinning mischievously into it as he planned her next misfortune.

A calloused hand was suddenly streched out towards her. Following it she looked up into the brightest blue eyes she has only seen in one person.

Her chest constricted painful, her voice cracked with the sheer emotion laced in the one word, because the male with those eyes was dead. Perci watched him sacrifice himself for the demi-gods in the Olympic throne room. But it there was no mistaking the blue eyes. Perci never forgot them, she still remembered the time when they where filled with warmth and kindness...Just like they were right now.

"Luke?"

* * *

 **sorry that the chapter was a bit short.**

 **So far the votes are...DUM DUM DUMMMMM**

 **Naruto 11**

 **Shika 4**

 **Itachi 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**So heres the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and follows!**

 **Put name here : No naruto is not going to go to New York. I want the events to take place in the elemental nations...b** **ut I can say that someone from camp half-blood blood and camp Jupiter will come to visit Perci ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Percy jackson or Naruto**

 **EDITED 2015/07/19**

* * *

She was frozen as she stared at the golden haired boy, now that Perci properly looked at him, she realised that it wasn't Luke. No, but the boy had such similar eyes to his, before the war, before Kronos messed up with his head.

Strong hands pulled her up, his face lit with a warm smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, a blush maring his cheeks. Smiling in gratitude she bowed her head, _that is what you do here...right?_

She looked down, as the boys piercing blue eyes suddenly narrowed, his face uncomfortably close, she could feel his warm breath tickle her nose as he stared, those blue eyes looked like they could see right into her soul. Perci jerked back as the boy jumped and pointed an accusing finger into her face, cringing as his voice literally tried to kill her ears off.

"You're that wierd lady that jumped into the waterfall lake!" Her head jerked back as his finger nearly poked her eye out "and why the hell are you with the lazy ass!"

Not understanding a thing Perci ignored him and with great care took the bits of ramen out of her hair. At the back of her mind she could still hear the boy nagging and babbling, its not like she was being rude, not with the language barrier between them. How much the raven haired girl wished a god of languages just popped and made her understand them...or vice versa, it didn't really matter as long as they could communicate.

Interrupting the blonde mid rant a pink haired girl smacked him on the back of his head. Perci glared at the girl as she shouted at the boy who was now looking down in shame; his eyes down as he clenched his fists, shaking ever so slightly.

Not being able to watch the girl humilate and degrade the boy any longer, she walked slowly towards her- ramen long forgotten - and swung. Her fist connected with the banshees face, a loud crack was heard as the girl hit the ground with a thump; eyes dazed as her hand covered her nose, small drops of blood seeping through her fingers.

"I hate bullies" Perci muttered under her breath.

Grabbing the blonde, she stormed out of Ichiraku, dragging a shocked teen behind her. Giving him a closer look Perci saw that he couldn't be older than seventeen.

 _He's probably sixteen, if it wasn't his loud mouth I would have never noticed that the guy's two years younger than me_

Giving another shove, her grip tightened as he tried to pull away. (Naruto wasn't really trying, he was curious about the pretty girl) Walking with no clear destination on her mind, she ended up in front of a Jônin station, (not that she knew it) and walked right in.

Hushed silence befell into the room as ninja eyed the mysterious girl who wad holding Naruto. Konohas most unpredictable knuckle-head ninja. Face reddened in embarrassment, she turned on her heal and shot out leaving nothing but dust behind.

~(^^)~

"Ha! Take that blondie!" grinned Perci, as she soaked the boy in water.

Naruto was soaking wet, water dripped from his bangs and clothes clung to his skin, he glared playfully at her. With lightning speed he plunged into the water, grabbed her feet and with a mighty push threw her over his shoulder.

Unprepared Perci went flying over with her mouth wide open as she yelped, choking as the water filled her mouth. Never had she spluttered! Perci was the daughter of Poseidon, the water was her domain. It was embarrassing that someone took her of guard and got her wet- seems like if you're shocked enough a child of Poseidon would lose their concentration and BAM you're soaked to the bone.

T _his must never be spoken of, I'll have to get some good blackmail material for future reference if he desides to embarras me, Thalia would never let me live that down if she found out, but.. Annabeth you would be sooo pround of me. I'm thinking ahead... Mwahahah-_ cue caughing as Naruto kicked the back of her knees and sent her crashing back into the water.

Grinning stupidly the Jinchuuriki splashed more water but with the flick of her wrist it simply circled her and shot back towards him. With a yelp he dived to the side and flashed her a cocky grin which was quickly smacked out of his face as the water he dodged hit him from behind.

Cue water face plant.

Cackling madly, she run out of the small lake that they had cornered waterfall man into making, Tenzo if she remembered correctly.

Flopping onto her belly, she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. The day was hot, but the gentle breeze of the wind greatly cooled her skin.

Perci could be anyone here, she could start a new life. One without monsters and evil uncles or super great dirt faced grandmothers wanting to destroy the world. There would no more prophesies or quests, Perci could live her life like a normal person- finally be free from the pressure and expectations.

Sighing in content she creaked her eye open as Naruto sat beside her, a mischievous spark in his eyes as he gazed down. Unnoticed hands creeped towards her waist as they continued to stare at each other.

Breaking eye contact he moved- mercilessly tickling her waist as he sat atop of her. Legs entwined to hold them down from kicking him.

"stop hahaha! No...haha stoo -eeekk" she yelped as he laughed and pinched her red cheeks.

There was something about the way he smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of her stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in her heart. He had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human.

From the beginning no words had to be said between them, simple gestures and facial expressions where all they needed to understand each other. They didn't hide there feelings but wore them on their sleeves.

Calming her breath, she grabbed his much larger hand. His grip was strong yet gentle, lips slightly parted as he faced her. Not quite believing what she had done.

From that moment she promised to herself that she will make him smile, because no boy should flinch away from contact. She saw the way his eyes tried to hide the pain and loneliness, he put fake smiles on to his friends, but Perci saw him, saw him really smile. Therefore she will crack his walls, tear them down until there was nothing shielding his heart.

 _Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Perci looked back up at the clear blue sky._

 _Whatever ghosts haunt you, I shall vanquish_

 _Whatever insecurities you have, I will crush_

 _The sea will have your back and I your front_

 _And when you will smile, the world will smile back..._

* * *

"So after you harassed my mind, my language was imprinted into your brain?"

"Yes, watching my team mates son try to teach you our ways was definitely worth it"

Pouting, the raven head crossed her arms " It really makes me happy to know that I was able yo somehow ammuse you...sooo...what now?"

Inoichi raised his brow, "now?"

Perci nodded, "I mean, what do I do? Where will I live? I don't even know anything about you people! Can't you do that wierd mind thing and make me know your language?"

"If I could I would have done so already, the mind is tricky and delicate to handle. A simple mishap could render you to insanity."

"Your exaggerating. Right?" she asked with a gulp, giving her a look Inoichi pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean insanity is a bit over kill, y'know"

"Listen Perci. The Hokage has given you a choice" Taking a deep breath he continued, his hands swirling a kinai between his fingers "you can either help us strengthen our military knowledge and power. This, will get you full citizenship, free house and protection. You wouldn't have to worry about paying or getting a job, everything would be simply provided for you."

"and the other?"

"You refuse, get kicked out of the village or killed." raising a hand to stop her from protesting, he eyed her with his most cold glare. Flinching away from the intensity she clamped her mouth shut. Teeth clenched so hard you could literally hear her grit them. "your existence could be a danger to the elemental nations. If the Akatsuki or anyone with bad intentions got a hold on you, it wouldn't bold well for konoha or any of the shinobi nations."

Perci's whole body trembled in anger, they wanted to use her like a pawn...but...it seemed to be a fair deal. No one with a healthy mind would just let some stranger live of freely in their village as everyone worked hard for a living.

Letting out a breath she nodded in acceptance. "I accept"

"good. Here is something that might be useful for future reference" she caught a key as he threw it at her. Noticing her questioning look he explained " the man who will be in charge of your protection is usually late and has his house rigged with a but load of traps. The key" he pointed at it " would let you enter safely"

"ohh...ok"

"his name is Hatake Kakashi, a legendary ninja and a man of his word." standing up to his feet he gave her a last grin "he should be here in a few." with a wave he disappeared in a swirl of leaves

Huffing, Perci groaned. G _reat I'll have to teach other my language and the morse code...eh and a lot of other stuff... Zeus bear what's with the gods messing with her life. I mean Seriously?_

~(^^)~

She looked outside of the window, it was dark outside. She has been waiting in the room for the past three hours! Just as the demi-god was about to give up and go to sleep a silent poof alerted her to anothers presence. Twirling around she came face to face with the man that had beaten her near the waterfall.

Wordlessly he grabbed her arm and both dissappeared.

The world spun dangerously as she held her stomach. She shot him a glare, eyes like the sea piercing him like a well sharpened knife.

Kakashi creased his eye in apology, when Inoichi had told him to collect the girl and his new mission he couldn't help but beat the guy up a bit. Naruto was definitely enough for him to handle, now he also had to look after a foreigner. A demi-god- an offspring of a god and a human... The damn Yamanaka had shared his knowledge with him concerning the girl.

As a babysitter and bodyguard he had to know such things.

Looking back he grabbed the girl and pushed her towards the bathroom. Throwing her some clothes of his to dress after she was done.

"Troublesome"

Great, now he sounded like Shikamaru.

* * *

 **Kakashi will just be a brother like figure to Perci! And yes the poll is still going...**

 **Naruto 13**

 **Shikamaru 4**

 **Itachi 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**YES SUMMER HOLIDAY!  
**

 **GUEST: I havn't thought about who to pair Kakashi with yet or if I will pair him at all.**

 **Nemesis: This arc is just after Shikamaru defeated Hidan and Kakazu. Yup the chunin exams have past and Sasuke did defect. The story will pretty much follow canon but there will be some changes ;) And if i do mix up some events by accident just go with it :)  
**

 **Put name here: I don't know what to exactly right back to you but that I'm grateful. It made me happy to know that I'm not a lost cause in writing and that i have some potential ^^ There's aslo no need to apologise, critism is good and I truly believe that what you have written will help me become a better writer. I know that my spelling and grammar at times can be just horrible... ( I blame it sometimes on my phone- my computer is just not use able right now) I'll definetly try to make sure that there are going to be less mistakes from my part. My work is not going to be perfect, or even close to it. But I'll try my best and hope that you will enjoy reading Raging Seas and bare with me :D As to answer your question: It would take some time for Hinata to find about Perci and Naruto, she would definetly comfront Perci about Naruto but Hinata wouldn't go yandere on her. Hmm maybe do some pranks, try to get them apart like Timon and Pumbaa tried to do Simba and Nala from Lion king...hehehe :]  
**

 **So thank you all for the reviews and stuff! You make me sooo happy (sprouts wings and goes flying of with a rabid unicorn chasing after me) xD**

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunetly don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

 _Italics... thoughts/ nightmare  
_

 **Japanese blah blah**

 **Naruto 23**

 **Shikamaru 5**

 **Itachi 5**

* * *

 _It was dark. The girl was running as the darkness threatened to swallow her._

 _She had to get out!_

 _He was almost a foot away from her. He was standing with his hands in the air. Perci could see that the girl didn't know what she was doing, but she ran, away from him. The girl didn't look back, as she could hear him running after her. The mysterious girl was not a slow runner, but compared to him she was slow enough. Further ahead Perci could see light, she streched her hand, fingers almost reaching the girls hand. Their finger tips touched for a brief moment, sending an elctrical shock down her arm but the man grabbed hold of the girls shoulder and jerked her back. But she shoved his hand away. No, the girl threw him away, and he dropped to the ground, face first. The blonde haired girl stopped for a second and then started to run again._

 _She could hear the man pull himself up and against her better judgment she turned around and pinned him to the ground. At first he tries to move but then he stops. Perci could see the hurt in his eyes, maybe that's the way someone looks when thay have their mind controlled by others. He was bleeding from a wound over his eyebrow, and one on his cheek right under the eye. Perci watched as he fell onto the ground covered by broken bricks and shattered glass. The blonde haired girl let him go "Do whatever you want, but please don't leave me" he says, getting up on his feet. But Perci could see that it was exactly what the girl wanted to do, run away from there. But there was no way the man would let her go. The girl realising it too throwed him again. This time his head hit the ground, hard enough to knock him unconscious._

 _The girl ran towards Perci, towards the light and this time she could see the females face as the light behind illuminated her. Gray eyes like the storm and blonde golden curls. There eyes briefly met._

 _ **Annabeth.**_

* * *

Perci jerked awake out of her nightmare. Her cheeks were wet and her body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around her limbs, probably because she was thrashing in her sleep. Her heart pounded against her chest. Perci trembled. The room was entirely dark. No light anywhere. The remnants of her nightmare still clung to her mind, haunting her. Perci had no trouble imagining assassins lurking in the murky darkness of her room. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room in blinding light. Perci let out a frightened cry and buried her face into her pillow. Even her breaths trembled. She swallowed and once again turned to see the endless darkness of her room.

 _"Perci"_

She couldn't see anything

 _"Perci"_

She couldn't breath, it felt as if someone was choking her.

 _"Perci"_

Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her. But no one would, no one was there. A choked cry for help forced itself up her throat, and she felt a drop run down her cheek.

 _"PERCI!"_

Someone was calling her name, warm arms around her waist, pressing her tightly to a hard body. She could feel her body being rocked slightly as soothing words where murmured into her ear. She couldn't understand them, but the low and smooth voice helped calm her raging heart.

 **"Sore wa, Perci daijōbudesu."**

Her body stopped shaking, as she was gently rocked. Perci tipped her head back, the man who was meant to be her babysitter was comforting her and for that she was grateful.

"Arigato, Kakashi"

That's how they stayed for the rest of the night. Her in his arms. She didn't mind him seeing her in such a vulnerable state. Her heart and mind told her to trust him, so there was no point in fighting or eye him with distrust.

 _Annabeth, I hope you're safe._

If her friends where in trouble she had to go back and help them...but if by any chance any of them landed in this world as well she had to find them. Inoichi had talked about an organisation called Akatsuki, that they were a band of dangerous criminals. Who would do about anything to get their hands on her if they somehow found out the truth. _There was also a man with Annabeth, he was chasing her... he said that he didn't want her to leave him. But why? He had black hair and eyes that flashed red._ Her eyes wondered back to the ninja holding her _Maybe if i ask him... he could help me find out the identity of the man.  
_

 _~(^^)~_

Perci walked behind Kakashi. After taking her to Inoichi so that she would be able to tell him about her dream and the man whose eyes flashed red, they had shared a look and strapped her down into a chair again. This time though she didn't fight and let the man enter her mind again. It turned out that Kakashi and Inoichi where working on a translation jutsu as she slept until the seals in her room sent a chakra flare, that only the copy-nin would have been able to detect.

They had alerted him and almost instanlty he had left to check up on her. What he saw though wasn't enemy-nin or a root agent, just a girl shaking and tossing in her sleep.

Not being able to communicate with them properly infuriated Perci, so undergoing a jutsu that just has been made in a hurry wasn't the greatest idea, but in no way was she going to stay sane if she had to point at objects and draw to get her point across.

Letting her body relax, she closed her eyes and greated her new friend - unconsiousness.

* * *

When Perci woke up again she found herself in a hospital bed.

Her chest felt heavy, and her head was spinning.

"It's good to see that you're awake"

She tiled her head to the right, Inoichi was standing just a step away from her bed with Kakashi leaning casualy against the wall, a orange book in his hand.

"How long was I..?"

"About a day, the jutsu caused a small strain. Your mind needed time to process all of the new information. " he gave a apologetic smile "To be quite honset, we expected your mind to shut down and you to not wake up in the next week or so"

"..."

Just as she was about to speak Naruto barged through the door, literally flying to her side. Hand grasping hers in a tight hold as he checked her for any injuries, when he found none the Uzumaki grabbed Perci and crushed her to his chest.

"When I heard from Kakashi-sensei that you where in the hospital I came as fast as I could!" He cried as Perci patted his back akwardly.

"It's alright Naruto, nothing happened" his hold on her tightened as he buried his face in her neck. "Naruto...I'm fine you can let me go...Naruto...choking...grh" He let her go as he heard her gurgle. The tips of his ears bright red from embarasment.

Laughing together, Perci grinned and punched him slighty on the shoulder. "You have to show me some cool jutsu y'know"

"Well no matter how much you would like to see Naruto's new jutsu, I'm afraid that there are much more pressing matters at hand to deal with" interrupted the copy-nin as he closed his book. Inoichi nodded his head, agreeing with the Hatake.

"ehhh? What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto "come on! You can tell me, I won't tell anyone"

The man signed, then grabbed him by the elbow and walked him out of the room ignoring shouts of protest as the boy tried to escape the ninjas hold.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Perci tried to hide her laugh, but it only came out as a giggle instead. Noticing Inoichi staring at her she looked down and fiddled with her fingers waiting for the questions the man was about to ask.

Inoichi cleared his throught, all business and seriousness.

"The man in your dream...have you seen him before?"

Perci creased her brow as she tried to think back, she had met a lot of people during her quests and adventures but none of them had eyes that flashed red with a tomoe in them...not that she could remember anyway. So if she couldn't remember it must have meant that no, she hadn't seen the man or boy before.

"No i haven't"

"Can you definitely say that he had eyes that 'flashed red'? This is very important Perci, we may be dealing with a traitor or a murderer of a whole clan."

She gasped, "A whole clan?" noting Inoichi silence as a confirmation she closed her eyes as her brain tried to process the new information. For there to be someone who could have murdered a whole clan was... was unfathomable.

"The eyes definitely flashed red. If my best friend with that kind of a man I'm going to get her back and you won't be able to stop me" Her voice was strong and clear leaving no room for debate. It wad a promise.

"I understand that you want to help your friend, but think about this. You have no idea what you're up against. No information about where they are or with who they're with" stopping to take a deep breath the Yamanaka pinched the bridge of his nose amd shut his eyes briefly before meeting her gaze once more " though if that doesn't persuade your decision...I'll have no choice but to overlook your sudden disappearance"

With wide eyes the girl shot out of bed and hugged him in gratitude "Thank you!"

Smiling softly the ninja chuckled amd ruffled her hair "Well you'll better get going then, when Naruto hears about you leaving he will instantly go after you"

Biting her lip she looked down, a small pang of guilt in her chest. Even though they have only met each other yesterday Perci couldn't help but be drawn to the boy, when she was with him she felt... Happy.

"I'll go now while he still thinks I'm in bed"

"I will inform Kakashi of your choice, he would keep Naturo of your trail and buy you some time befor the Uzumaki catches up to you"

She bowed her head softly and slipped out the room, her silhouette fading from sight.

* * *

 ** _Couple hours later Tsunade office ..._**

"So Orochimaru is dead and the Uchiha brat has been seen with a grey eyed girl" stated Tsunade, "Shizune i need more sake!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Now Shizune! I need some sake or would you like me destroy this table as well, eh?"

"No Tsunade-sama"

With that the girl quickly left the office leaving Kakashi alone with the crazy old woman.

"What do you want me to do Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to go and catch the demi-god, if Sasuke gets a hold onto another half-blood we will be royaly screwed"

"What about Naruto?"

Tsunade looked at the copy-nin and threw him a scroll. "I've written the details in there, so I won't have to explain myself...the scroll will self destruct itself after you read it."

Kakashi nodded and hid the scroll inside his jounin vest, just as he was about to sunshin away Naruto barged in. Eyes wild and clenched teeth, with a small amount of kyuubi chakra around his body.

"Perci's gone!"

Tsunade looked calmly at the raging Uzumaki, then signed as the gaki flared his nostrils. There was no point in lying to him now that he found out so soon.

"She went to search for her friend whom we believe is accompanying Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto glared at Tsunade, his fist shaking in anger as he couldn't quite believe what he just heard. They let her go, alone without any ninja to protect her. Worse still she left without telling him.

"You just let her go?" he snarled, then slammed his down onto the desk. "She isn't a ninja! Perci was just in the hospital as well a minute ago"

"I understand your concern Naruto, but we have no control over her, she isn't a citizen of Konoha." Kakashi explained, trying to defend there actions. He didn't want his student to hate him. "As a mmatter of fact I was just about to leave to find her until you barged in"

Naruto calmed down slightly and smiled at his sensei.

"I'm going to get her back. Save her friend and get Sasuke to return back to the village" he declared striking the good guy pose " I won't go back untill I do!"

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ahh things finally started to get interesting. Also I won't be able to update for the next two weeks after this Saturday as I'm going camping. Unfortunately that meens no signal or Internet...so Yeh I'll try to get another chp done this week_**

 ** _Here's a short omake? (what is an omake anyway?...0_o)_**

 ** _\- I shall not be taught by you pineapple!_**

 ** _Xxxx~xx~xxxX_**

"Let me go! Get that thing away from my face you bastard! ** _"_**

Smack

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Smack

"Gah, I'll destroy you!"

Thump, smack

Perci was prowled on the floor, Shikamaru comfortably sat atop of her as he held a book infront of her face, it was a children's picture book with drawings and the right name written below. He wanted her to look at the pictures, then try and read outloud the words.

In few words, he failed. Miserably too.

From the start the girl had done nothing but irritate him. Desperate time called for desperate measures to be taken, so he only naturally sat on her, dangling the book few centimetres from her face.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he no longer could here the girl shouting her lungs out or feel her fists pounding against his side.

Cautiously he peerd down, saw the way she just layed underneath him not moving at all and panicked.

 _She isn't breathing!_

He quickly got of her, and checked for her pulse. Freezing he stared down in horror as he felt nothing. Getting up he hauled her over his shoulder and ran out of the door. Making sure to stay hidden he crept through the anbu hallways.

Noticing a closet he quickly stuffed her body inside and shut it behind him. No one would know, he could just say that she escaped and accidentally shut herself in. The door was jammed so she couldn't get out and died from the lack of oxygen or something... Yeh no one would know.

~(^^)~

The raven haired girl couldn't help but chuckle as her tormentor legged it. She had to thank Hermes from this little trick. Don't ask how she was able to temporary stop her pulse... She still couldn't understand the details herself.

So slowly she opened the closet and peeked outside, grinning she walked out and skipped down the hallway.

 _Ha that should teach the guy a lesson. No one sits on me and dangles a book infront of my face._

Smiling evily she cackled. Her cackling echoing through the walls as poor Shikamaru shivered and speed away with chakra infused legs. He needed the extra boost.

Now...where is food? She was craving some choc chip cookies.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but after i came back my brain was dead and so was my body. Who would've thought that scout camp could tire a person so much? Like seriously having to wake up at 7:30 and do stuff (labour away) for the rest of the day... and um, I should stop ranting.**

 **Sisters Grimm: That's an awesome idea but I want the story to strickly stay in the naruto world but I could wright an omake for you if you want? :)**

 **trojanhorse64: I'm so happy that you like this story! Wohooo your review made me so happy hehe**

 **Fear not the new chapter is here!**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews and support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy ...unfortunately. I do however claim ownership over my oc and other oc's  
**

* * *

Perci was lost, so helplessly lost that it was close to being hilarious. After she had set to find Annabeth, Perci hadn't thought of asking directions or to be given a map. How stupid was she? Now here she was wondering in the forest for more than two days, starving and cold. At least she wasn't thirsty, thank Zues for streams and small lakes. They where her life saviours. Walking over fallen leaves she breathed in the fresh air, it was more clear and the land was so much more purer than the one back home.

 _Pan and Grover, eh all the forest creatures would love it here. If only they where here with me maybe i would't feel so alone._

shaking her head, Perci continued walking forward, it wasn't the time to lament or feel sorry for herself. She had a Quest, er personal mission to find and save Annabeth from an evil guy who may or may not be keeping her hostage. Thinking about it she didn't really have much information to go on- just a dream.

As she walked through the fallen branches the muffled sound of voices reached her ears. Momentarily freezing in place she took a breath and as slowly as she could the demi-god crept towards the noice, the voices became clearer as she peeked behind the bushes that hid her from site, but still gave a nice view of the commotion ahead...

Perci could see four people arguing, well to be more accurate it was two men. Not intrested in their argument, she saw a woman sat infront of the caravan, her small hands holding the horses reigns. Near the two horses, there was a child of fourteen years, gently calming the horses which seemed to... be hyped in the presence of Poseidons daughter. _Great! Not! Damn horses have to blow my cover... I can feel a headache coming._

 _She's here!_

 _I bet it was my beautiful coat that attracted her to us._ Bosted the brown stalion to the white steed _I'm fabulous after all_

 _Stop being so vein, it's because of your massive ego we havn't met any of our lords children, baka_ The white steed retorted _Now behave or she'll leave!_

 _Ha ha, are you forgetting yuki that because of me stopping the caravan the ninja noticed her? I am a genius after all. Don't worry yuki your time to shine will come one day._ The white steed, yuki glared at the brown stalion but otherwise remained silent.

Face palming Perci shook her head, there was no way she would follow the caravan now. Hades be damned, her frail sanity wouldn't be able to take in the horses commentary. Turning around to leave she came to face a broad chest, looking up she was graced with an annoyed ninja looking down at her. His face conceiled any emotions he may be feeling. Sighing the Demi-god bowed her head in defeat, stupid horses. The ninja in turn reached to grab her but was pushed to the ground as she grabbed his knees and sent him flying onto his back. Acting quickly she punched him in the face and sent a kick to his ribs.

The shinobi gasped as the air was driven out of his lungs, glaring at the retreating back of the female. Regaining his composure he sent chakra to his brused ribs healing any damage the raven head might have done. Getting up onto his feet he gave chase.

Perci could hear him nearing her, speeding up she jumped over the fallen log, ducked under branches and avoided tress like a boss. She suddenly felt an arm snake arond her waist spinning her to a stop, the sudden movement sent her balance out of control. Her feet tripping over themselves as she was turned. Grabbing onto the man they fell down together.

Rolling down a hill.

She didn't know for how long they had rolled down, but her hands and legs felt numb and heavy. She stayed laying ontop of him waiting for the world to stop spinning and to calm her rampaging heart.

 _30 minutes later..._

"It's totally your fault so stop staring at me like that"

"Yes because sneeking into the bushes and staring at a travelling merchant is not suspisious." the man snorted "Be happy that you're not a ninja or I would'ive killed you and not waited for hime to turn around and notice me"

Turning around Perci pouted "I was only trying to defend myself"

The shinobi in turn raised an eyebrow "oh, really? 'Cause if I remember correctly, phisically assaulting someone who hasn't harmed you is not self-defence"

"tch details"

"So... what's such a beautiful lady like yourself doing here alone in the forest?" he grinned as his eyes praised her appearance "Hasn't anyone told you of the dangers that may lurk in it?"

Rolling her eyes, she glared at him "What, like from womanisers such as yourself maybe?"

Laughing the ninja grabbed her hand and kissed it, his moss green eyes staring lovely at her "I'm Okami, so what is it that you are called by?"

"seaweed brain"

"come on"

"no"

"fine, I'll just have to give you a name...hmm what about hime" He grinned cheekily at her "so princess why where you hiding in the bushes alone?"

"If you stop grinning I might tell you" Perci shot back

"Now, If i wasn't such a gentleman" pointing a finger at her "you would be screaming for mercy now. Nukenin aren't nice guys, but well there are expectations for everyone."

"A nukenin? What the hell is that?"

Okami stopped in his tracks and stared flabbergasted at her "wait what? ... you don't...you're not right in the head now are you"

"Just start walking already and lets get back to the caravan!" she shouted stomping away. Jogging up to her the shinobi laughed but stayed quite as they walked towards the caravan.

When they reached their destination neither of them said anything as the civilians eyed her with distrust. A man with a bear belly walked slowly towards them, his fat hands rubbing his chin as he looked questionably at the ninja then back at her.

"What's the meaning of this" he asked nudging his at the demi-god "I don't want any useless baggage to hang around the cargo"

Before she could snap at the man Okami nudged her with his elbow "She's a friend of mine, I wasn't sure if i could protect the cargo myself, so I called for her with my summon" explained Okami..

Huffing the bigger man turned on his heel and sat atop the caravan taking the horses reigns from the woman. With no other delay the half-blood and nukenin followed in silence. Perci tried her best to ignore the noice around her and focused on walking.

It was hard. Very hard.

The womaniser wouldn't stop with the cat-calling and whistling, the two horses just kept arguing with themselves and to make it worse the bear belly guy wouldn't stop complaining about extra baggage! Rubbing her temples she moaned- if only they would shut up then it would be heavan. Why did she go alone again? Perci could be with Sunshine and Pineapple, playing pranks with Naruto or annoying Shika!

 _Baka baka baka_

There was nothing she could do now, if you can't get rid of it might as well accept it.

* * *

 _Heart pounding, my panicked breath felt like thunder in my ears, thighs burning, lungs on fire, praying not to trip. Adrenaline almost bursting through my skin, eyes wide with fear and screams locked in my throat. He's coming. I can hear his heavy steps pounding the ground. His groans of infuriation. He's right behind me. I feel his fingers snatching my long blond curly hair, tangling and tugging. My head bobs backwards. The scream squeaks through my scorched throat. Snatching at the air, I beg it to help me keep my balance but all I can see are the stars watching from the heavens. His face looming over mine. My body numb. Blackness._

* * *

Gasping for air Perci shot up. Worried she quickly checked if everyone was asleep; two men _check_ woman _check_ and the ninja was patrolling the area, good now where was that kid? Shrugging her shoulders she moved closer to the dying fire. The yellow flames flickered and danced, each scarlet flame radiated heat. Perci drew the blanket around her body. The frigid cold couldn't penetrate the barrier of wool and fabric. The air was rather dusty, making Perci's nose itch. She inhaled sharply before letting out a sneeze. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared at the dancing flames.

"Are you alright miss?"

Not turning around she tightened her hold on the blanket. The boy; taking it as a no, sat beside the raven haired female. Both watched as the flames flickered and illuminatin the forest around them.

"I'm worried" Perci admitted "I'm worried that my friend is in danger but i can't do anything about it"

The boy nodded "Do you believe in her?"

"I do...It's ...just that... I've had nightmares" not looking at the boy she hid her face in her knees, long raven hair abstucting her face. The child hummed then flung a twig at the fire "and what if i won't be able to find her?"

"Then you won't, but you might meet other intresting people who may help you" the boy smiled at her "Okami seems like a nice guy. He's a missing nin so he knows hide outs and the land"

Letting out a chocked laugh Perci moved her hair out of the way and flicked a twig into the fire as well. Then the boy did something that shocked her to the bones, he stood up still facing the dying flames, his eyes were like the smoldering sun. Perci was no longer looking at a boy but a god- Apollo. He flashed her his pearly white teeth and gently ruffled her hair.

"You can keep walking, or turn back, or take a different road." jumping over the fire he turned around and dissapeared in a shower of golden dust.

"..."

Rubbing her eyes Perci returned to her sleeping spot and curled up _at least the gods havn't abandoned me._

* * *

 ** _Some where far away from Perci..._  
**

"Naruto slow down!" Shouted Shikamaru "What if you miss something!"

"Kurama wouldn't let me miss anything"

"We've been travelling blindly for the last hour Naruto, of course we missed something!" Shikamaru yanked the orange ninja to a stop "Kakashi-sensei had left to follow her scent. But you carried on running ahead. You need to cool down and start thinking more clearly"

"but-"

"No buts. We still have another mission or have you forgotten? If we finish this quickly we can all search for Perci" then with a softer voice the nara squeezed his shoulder "I know you care about her, but don't you care about Sasuke your 'brother'?"

clenching his teeth in frustration Naruto raised his fist and smacked it against a tree. Wood exploded by the sheer force.

"kuso"

"come on"

with that both of them raced through the trees at lightning speed, and stopped near their comrades. In front of them was a stranger he was wearing an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around the figures right eye what stood out the most was the Akatsuki cloak- black with red clouds.

"Wow i didn't think i'll find a bunch of leaf ninja here" taking a pause the Akatsuki continued " and it's 8-on-1. That's not fair!"

Ignoring his speech Kakashi turned to his teem "He's not on the list of Akatsuki that Kabuto left behind..."

"Oh that's because I'm new to the company. Nice to meet you!"

"Hah! Don't start acting cocky yet, we havn't even started!" shouted Kiba

"Don't make any sudden moves...Just observe him, for now...He's severely outnumbered and we've got the advantage." Stated Kakashi

"You're not taking me seriously..? Not cool!"

Before the konoha ninja could react Naruto was behind the Akatsuki, rasengan blazing in his hand "Get out of the way!" the masked man simply moved his hand away and pushed Naruto out of the way. Enraged the Uzumaki twisted in midair and jumped back just to get kicked away as the Akatsuki kicked him away.

"What's a kid like you gonna do to me?" taunted the guy "what kind of game should we play now. Leaf-people."

"We don't have time to screw around with you" answered Naruto

"All right everyone. Let's take this joker down." The Hatake looked at Yamato and nodded "get in formation B and attack!"

Moving like a well honed muscle all of them moved at once. The Akatsuki grinned behind his mask and avoided there attacks and pushed them back. Frustrated the konoha ninja glared at the criminal. Tired with their attacks being useless Kakashi gave Shino the signal that didn't go unnoticed.

"Eww! You're an Aburame? Not the bugs! Grooossss!"

Raising his hands lightly thousands of bugs swarmed into action. The masked man jumped into he air and lightly touched the ground before dodging another attack.

"What the hell, he just jumped out of the way!" yelled Naruto

"The Aburamed don't fight by focusing their attacks on a single point. Their forte is taking control of a wide large area all around the enemy" explained the Hatake

"You never really worked with Shino, Naruto...just stand back and let him do his things, unless you want a few bug bites too!" butted in Kiba smacking the orange ninja upside the head.

"Secret technique: Insect globe!"

They watched fascinated as the swarm of bugs spread around the enemy nin, swallowing him up. Taking comman the silver haired jonin started shouting commands

"How's it look, Hinata?"

"R-right! I can confirm the target's chakra... He's inside Shino-kun's bugs"

"Yamato!"

"ON IT!"

"How're we doing Shino?"

"He's still in there...How can i tell? Because the movement of my destruction bugs indicate they're still absorbing his chakra"

As Shino finished the enemy ninja disappeared distorting the bugs wich spread further out into the area. Neither of them understood what had happened. "My bugs were reacting to his chakra, and then they just...lost him." he clenched his fist "This is unpreciated"

"Was this a teleportation jutsu?" Asked Sakura,

"No...It wasn't teleportation. How do I know? Because teleportation is merely high speed movement - the bugs still would've sensed the direction he moved and pursued. They wouldn't let him escape."

"Assuming he can make himself disappear at will, it makes sense he could do the same with individual body parts, too... In other words, he could 'remove' whatever part was about to get hit by an attack, macking it appear like the attck slipped through. That would mean he's definitely making our attacks go through him, not simply defending or avoiding them." said Sakura. Activating her byakugan Hinata searched for the nin, pointing at a tree high above them.

"Hey guys!" he waved, ablivious to the hate sent towards him and Kibas sneak attack.

"Fang Drill!"

And...he side stepped.

 _ **"It's all over"**_

Everyone gasped as a face came out of the tree, one half of his face white while the other was black. Zetsu ignored the leaf ninja and faced Tobi " _ **Sasuke won! Uchiha Itachi might be dead"**_

"Whooooa! Didn't see that one comin! NOT. Just as i predicted.."

 _ **"Sasuke collapsed like, a second later, though.. and a strange girl took both of them somewhere. She might be keeping both Uchiha alive"**_

"YO ALOE VERA! Where the fuck is Sasuke!" Roared Naruto

Tobi waved his gloved hands and grinned wickedly at the group, his eye shining with malitious intent

"BYE BYE!"

* * *

 **So this is the end of this chapter! Dayuum trying to write multiple people speaking is hard.**

 **Shika 4**

 **Naruto 23**

 **Itachi 9**

 **Sorry again for the long wait! Here is another omake!**

* * *

 _ **~ Horses and talk~**_

 _"Hey If i flip my mane to the side do you think she will like it?"  
_

 _"She's a human baka, and our lords daughter. For you to think that she'll like mere peasants like us is laughable."_

 _"Yuki why must you be so pesimistic"_ moaned the brown stallion _"She's here isn't she? The hime still here"_

 _"If you carry on like this she'll won't be for long!"_ snapped Yuki, flicking her mane to the side. The sass has just been turned on " _If anything she's only here because of me. Who doesn't like a beautiful snow white steed like me, hmm?"_

 _"Oj Yuki i think there is a dirt pach on your coat just near the rear."_

Coming to a halt Yuki tried to crane her neck and see if it was true, unfortunatly being a horse meant that you couldn't do..certain things. When she realised this, the white steed turned to look at the demi-god " _Hime you have to help me! This is a life-death matter. HIME!"_

Snorting at his companion, he smacked her side and pushed her forward. The way hime ignored Yuki was hilarious. It just showed how much more she favoured him. White coats diried the fastest after all.

" _Hime sure like you"_ he teased _" maybe if you yell louder she might respond"_

 _"blah blah blah...you love hearing yourself talk don't you."_ hissed Yuki _" At least I have a name 'brown stallion'"_

Stopping, he tapped his hoof, then swung his head to look at her " _What?"_

Snorting very un-horse-lady like Yuki showed him her teeth but didn't say anything.

To any animal watching this scene it would be normal but the humans that saw that. Well that was a different matter. To them it was horse making horse noices and stopping at random times.

Did the white horse have rabbies? I mean it just showed teeth like it would eat the brown stallion, everyone exept Perci wondered of they should get rid of it before it became a cannibal horse.

Walking at the back Perci face palmed

"Insanity slipping...slipping annnnd. It slipped."


End file.
